Michael Dellore
Identity Michael "Ash-tooth" Dellore is a self-trained sorcerer, considered a rogue mage by the Kirin Tor. His powers are somewhat wild and unpredictable at times, and he exists in the grey area between mage and warlock. Despite this, his skills with elemental magics and his knowledge of demonlore make him an ideal ally in combatting the very warlocks he is often mistaken for. Physical Appearance Michael is a short man of about 5'8", with broad shoulders and a square jaw inherited from his father, a soldier. His hair was once jet black, but more recently he has begun to show streaks of grey, particularly in his beard. His front left tooth is missing, and he has a thin white scar over his right eye. Three similar scars cut through his beard on the left side. He is not a handsome man, at best being described as 'rugged'. He is rarely seen without a pointy hat. Personality Michael is worn down, aging prematurely in both appearance and outlook. He follows the Arathorian religion of worshipping his ancestors, in particular, one of the early Arathorian mages from whom he is directly descended. He has little patience for what he considers foolishness, or worse, outright corruption. Politicians and beaurocrats in particular disgust him. He is often mysterious and likes to maintain the traditional air of an aloof wizard, plumbing depths of power and knowledge that most mortals only dream of. In reality, this is an exageration, maintained for the sake of reputation. History Michael was born to a former soldier of Stromgarde and a farmer's daughter from Silverpine. He was raised on a farm in Hillsbrad, about an hour's walk from Southshore, and spent most of his life there. At the age of fourteen, he was sent to stay with his uncle, a skilled doctor and a renowned magician. After spending the summer rooting through his uncle's library, he was forever fascinated by magic. The hours spent digging through the many books served him well the next summer, when his father sent him on his Right of Passage. He was sent to hunt a massive bear, thrice the size of a grown man. He found it devouring the remains of a Dwarf. After his bowshot served only to enrage the beast, Michael was forced to flee, until he was cornered. Before the bear could kill him, he unleashed a spell he had read about without intending to, almost incinerating the bear. This incident earned him the name "Ash-tooth", and was the final nudge he needed to set his feet on the path of magic forever. He spent the next twenty years on the farm he was born on, his father dying when he was barely a man, and his mother leaving to be with her family shortly after. Michael plied his trade to travellers, selling them useful spells and devices for their journeys, and even practicing some battle magic to keep his home safe from bandits and gnolls. For several years he had a relationship with a local woman, and they even had a child. The child was killed in a bandit raid, an in incident that left deep scars on him. The relationship ended not long after when her father sent her to Gilneas to marry his business partner. Michael never saw her again, and after the lockdown of the nation, he assumed her to be dead. During the Plague, Michael remained in Hillsbrad, his tendency to grow his own food allowing him to avoid the Plagued grain. He remained out of the events of the Third War. Early in his thirties, Michael was forced from his farm by rampaging Gnolls, which razed his farm and destroyed almost all his posessions, save a few he had kept safely buried in a strongbox behind his house. With nowhere else to go, Michael left to find a place with his father's people in Stromgarde. He took service there, and after more than a year of trials and battles, he finally settled truly, with a wife and two infant children. Around the beginning of the Cataclysm, Michael dissapeared without a trace. He reappeared some months later, only those closest to him knowing what had happened in the interim. With the outbreak of war in Pandaria, he has been forced to take up a mantle of leadership among his dwindling people, acting as scholar, advisor and ocassional ambassador as the need arises. Powers By standard Kirin Tor definitions, Michael is a Sorcerer, a rogue mage whose powers are dangerously wild and uncontrolled. He is largely self-trained, but after twenty years of magical study, he has achieved a level of finesse in magic rivalling any Dalaran-trained mage. His primary combat spells revolve around lightning, fire and telekenesis in equal measure. Michael has a number of useful utility spells at his disposal, including portals, summons, and swapping spells. Whether pulling swords out of his hat, flinging chairs with his mind in a bar fight, or transporting a cactus into a particularly annoying person's underwear, he has a spell to suit any occassion. His one key weakness lies in transport spells. He has a single crude teleportation spell that rarely works as intended, often dropping him miles away from his intended destination. He also has a talent for making wards and devices. The darker side of Michael's abilities is his knowledge of demons. Although he does not use Fel magic himself (except for a few notable exceptions at extreme moments) he knows as much about demonology as any man can without sacrificing children and draining their souls. He can banish even powerful demons, and has a fair advantage in fighting warlocks and other dark magicians. Items Michael has, over the years, aquired and created various magical items. These include a necklace of charred bear teeth, marked with runes, a pair of gloves set with arcane gems, used for focusing magic, and a number of mystical weapons, swords and staves. Relationships Friends: Tarielle Sunrise - Fiancé. Tarielle is the mother of Michael's children, and his most cherished headache. Many of his battle scars can be traced back to some fight to protect her. Although no ceremony has ever been performed, Michael considers her his wife, and refers to her as such (wife being much eaiser on the tongue than fiancé). Alvilda Ashellia (deceased) - A close friend from Stromgarde, the priestess Alvilda was madly in love with Michael, although he never reciprocated. One of her enemies used him as bait to draw her into a trap. She died of a spell aimed for him, and it affected him deeply. His feelings over her death was one of the few things to ever come between him and his wife. Eldarion the Red Wolf (deceased)- One of Michael's students, and possibly the greatest of them. Michael helped him to discover, refine and control his powers. Merian Silversmith (deceased) - The sister of his heart. After her death at the hands of zealots, he swore revenge, and in his rage it became one of the rare moments in which he turned to the darker side of his magic. Family: Anrall Dellore (deceased)- Father Unnamed Mother (deceased) Malachai Dellore (deceased) - Son. Died aged six months due to smoke inhallation, after bandits set fire to the house he was in. Dr Brian Necoco (deceased)- Great Uncle on his mother's side, and the closest he ever had to a Master. It was thanks to him that Michael became the Magus he is today. Brian is now a Forsaken. Andrew Brian Dellore - Son. Twin to Anjela Dellore. Named for Brian Necoco. Anjela Dellore - Daughter. Twin to Andrew. Named for Anjela Sunrise, Tarielle's dead sister. Quotes "Magic is like a woman. Dangerous, hard to get, damned harder to control, but dam it's goooood." - A drunken argument on the nature of magic. "There is not a death painful enough for her that mere mortals can bestow. But I'm going to try anyway." - Thoughts on Kyra Andien. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Arathorians